


would you like some pie with that?

by embraidery



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pie, Pushing Daisies AU, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: Amy brings her childhood friend Jake back from the dead; she tries to keep it from his coworker, who regularly eats pie at her bakery, but Amy's always been bad at keeping secrets when flustered.





	would you like some pie with that?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a second chapter so it jumps right in a couple days after Amy has brought Jake back to life. Enjoy!

Amy was the kind of person who liked to keep track of her regulars. She had almost made a binder containing all the information she had about them, but decided it was a little too creepy, so she kept it in her head. Terry, for example. He was the bulkiest person Amy had ever seen. She didn’t know his last name, but she knew he worked at the police station a block or two over from her shop. He usually came in as soon as she opened on Friday mornings and ordered a slice of fruit pie, two if it was a special occasion. This morning—Wednesday morning!—he ordered an entire chocolate cream pie.

Amy surreptitiously watched him while wiping the counter. She was about to go offer him some coffee and comfort when he started crying. She hurried into the kitchen and started slicing strawberries so she wouldn’t see him cry. When she came out a few minutes later, he’d calmed, so she took him coffee.

“Good morning, Terry,” she said, pouring him a mug. “Coffee’s on me. I hope this isn’t too forward, but…are you okay?” She took in his massive under eye bags, messily knotted tie, and wrinkled shirt.

Terry shook his head. “We lost one of our detectives this week.” He waved his fork at the remains of his pie. “Chocolate cream pie was his favorite.” He choked on a sob.

“I’m sorry to hear that, sir,” she said. She didn’t call most of her customers “sir,” but it seemed disrespectful not to. She cocked her head when she remembered that Jake had eaten chocolate cream pie last night.  _ Please no, please no!  _ “Um…what’s his name?”

“Jake,” Terry said. He tugged at his tie, undoing the knot. “Jake Peralta.” He dropped his head into his hands.

Amy’s heart flew into her throat. “I know Jake,” she blurted, and immediately cursed herself. “Knew Jake, I mean. We’re childhood friends.”

Terry looked up at her, looking hopeful. “You knew Jake? What was he like as a kid?”

Amy bit her lip. “He was so sweet. His dad leaving really changed him. Now he’s so…cocky.”

“Yes, he was cocky,” Terry said, seeming not to notice her error in tense. “And I always hated it! Terry would give anything to hear Jake being cocky again!” When he looked up at Amy again, her face must have given something away. Narrowing his eyes, he said, “When was the last time you talked to Jake, again?”

“Oh, uh, well,” Amy floundered, holding the coffee pot against her chest, “we didn’t really talk after his dad left, but we got in touch recently…over Facebook?” She grimaced.

“Jake never mentioned you, and Jake talks about everything,” Terry said. “And how do you know he’s cocky now?”

“Well, I, uh, know Gina, and she mentioned something about it?” Amy said. Gina was another of her regulars, though she only ever ordered coffee.

“Gina would never talk about Jake outside of work. Do you know something?” Terry asked, half-rising from his seat.

“No, of course not!” Amy said, her voice getting higher. “I just didn’t mention that we…got coffee together once? Or twice?” She set the coffee down and crossed her arms, shoulders coming up around her neck. “I’m so sorry, but I’ve got to go…get my pie out of the oven!” She grabbed the coffee and scurried over to the kitchen, but Terry followed. He towered over her counter while she busily moved around the kitchen in search of her oven mitts.

“Is Jake alive? Did he survive somehow?”

“No!” Amy said, grabbing her oven mitts and holding them in front of her protectively. She glanced over at the oven, which didn’t have a pie in it, and swore under her breath. “No, he definitely got shot. And died. He’s very…dead.”

“Ha!” Terry said. “I didn’t tell you how he was killed, and we kept it out of the press! Where. Is. Jake?”

Amy screwed her eyes shut for a moment before setting the oven mitts on the counter. “Fine. But you can’t tell anyone!”

Terry pumped the air. “Lead the way.”

Amy put up the CLOSED sign and led Terry up to her apartment. She couldn’t decide what to do. Terry would have persisted until he found out either way, and at least this way he hadn’t threatened to get anyone else involved, but it still seemed wrong to just let him see Jake. Would Terry keep their secret? She stalled while digging around in her purse for her key, but at one glare from Terry, she fumbled the key into the lock and let him into the apartment.

“Jake?” Terry called.

No response.

“Jake, it’s Amy,” Amy called, dropping onto her couch and covering her face with her hands. “It’s okay to come out.”

Jake walked into the living room, wearing Amy’s baggiest sweats and one of her dad’s button-downs. “What the hell, Amy? I thought—heyyy, Terry!” He grinned and walked toward Terry to give him a handshake, but Terry engulfed him in a hug.

“You’re not dead!” Terry exclaimed.

Jake looked over at Amy, who shook her head frantically. “That’s right, I’m not dead! Totally alive. Faked the whole thing, isn’t that right, Amy?” Amy nodded wordlessly. “We totally had a plan and this was not for no reason.”

Terry frowned. “What’s going on, Jake?”

“Top secret CIA stuff—” Amy began, but Jake broke in.

“It’s, uh, above your clearance level. Sorry, dude.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Terry said, frowning.

“Anyway,” Amy said, cutting Jake off, “you really can’t tell anyone. Obviously. Because it’s top secret.”

“Not even the nine-nine? We all knew about it when you went undercover in Florida,” Terry said.

“Not even them,” Amy said. Terry looked at Jake, who shook his head.

“If you’re sure,” Terry said. “Terry is good at keeping secrets.”

“Thanks, man,” Jake said, clapping him on the back. “We really appreciate it.”        

Amy ushered Terry out, reminding him to keep their secret, before turning back to Jake. “Now what?”

“I don’t know.” Jake grinned at her. “Want to find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is unfinished in the sense that it's a one-shot when it shouldn't be because I ran out of inspiration, so if you want more, be sure to let me know! maybe i'll get inspired! or you could certainly write a continuation by yourself (if you do, let me know so i can read it!!).


End file.
